Rubber Ducky, you're the one
by Jaded Angel
Summary: J/H... kinda/sorta, it's implied. It's a Jackie story :) Very cute, I must say. I highly recomend dling Rubber ducky by Ernie :) I was high on cough medicine when writign this :D just to inform you. VERY Short... fyi. But cute. R&R Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: Yeah… I ***wish* I owned Danny… or Ashton… or Topher… hell I wish I owned them all! But I don't ((sighs really loudly))**

Author's Notes: Hehe. This, in my opinion, is the cutest thing in the world! Haha. Yes, can we all imagine what I was doing when I thought of this story? That's right… sitting on my bed having a staring contest with my stuff duck… it won… lol. This is a very cute story though. What Jackie does in her spare time… ;) I think it's humours and cute… but I am only the authoress… lol… but I couldn't stop singing the "Rubber Ducky song"… Which I DO NOT OWN… forgot to mention that… but… haha… Ok… I'm done. READ ON! Hope you enjoy :) R&R

**Rubber Ducky… you're the one.**

"Steven," There's a clear focus of Jackie's face. Her hair is pulled up with little curls around her cheeks. She isn't wearing any make-up other then a little gloss. She closes her eyes and opens them again. "This is really hard for me to say. Because, because… I love you so much. I've decided to live in Virginia for the next two months. No, don't give me that look. I think… I think it be best if we just… took some time apart. You know, try and get over this whole… mess. I'll be back before September. I promise. And I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too, but I love you so much… and… ok, what do you think?" 

The focus moves from Jackie's face to a rubber ducky. We see Jackie's hand squeeze the rubber duck, and hear a loud "quack." 

"Don't get mad." We hear Jackie's voice, off the focus. She squeezes the duck again. 

"Quack."

"I love you too, but…"

"Quack."

"Ugh." The focus moves from the rubber duck, to a large bathroom. We see Jackie sitting in an old antique bathtub, bubbles sipping over the tall sides. Jackie has her head and arms from under the bubbles. She's staring intently at the rubber duckie. 

She tilts her head over the end of the tub and brings her other hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples.

"This isn't working." She sighs. She brings her head up and looks at the duck. "I'm sorry Quackers… it's not you… it's me." She says setting the duck on the bubbles. 

She looks to the opposite wall and stares at a small dent over the counter. She then looks around the large bathroom.

"You know… I should have just stayed at Donna's, I don't get why I'm hiding out in my abandoned house. Jeez, at this rate I'll go crazy. I'm talking to myself. I've already gone crazy."

She sinks down so her eyes, and nose are just a little above the water. The bubbles surround her. We hear bubbles from the water being blown by her. She moans and then sits up again, so that her neck and arms are showing.

"Do I want to live with Aunt Cordelia for two months? I mean, with the brats and the dogs… oh… the slobbery little animals that jump all over you, and the dogs. Icky. But I wouldn't have to deal with anything. Aunt Cordelia would… probably make me work… er… Well… No." Jackie dunks her head in the tub and comes back up, bubbles all over her face and head.

"And what would I say to Steven?" She wipes the bubbles from her face, but leaves the one on her head. "Yo! Steven! I decided to live with my Aunt for two months. I love you, but I need to remember to forget you! Oh, that would go… smoothly." 

She sighs loudly and begins to play with the bubbles. "Come on Quackers… what do you think?" She picks the rubber duck up again and gives it a squeeze. 

"Quake."

"One quack if I should tell him… and two quacks if I shouldn't."

"Quack, quack."

"Are you sure? Shall we try again?"

"Quack."

"Will you make up your mind?"

"Quack."

"So I should tell him…?"

"Quack."

"Oh, Quakers." Jackie sighs, putting the duck down again. "Ok, Steven I love you. But… you did a really stupid thing… but I still love you… But I decided I'm going to Virginia for the rest of the summer. But I love you. Ok… no…"

Jackie let her head go back once again.

"Dammit. Why is this so freakin' hard?" Jackie brought her head up again and looked at her arm. She could see the steam rising from the hot water. "That's just… super." 

She looked at the bubbles and then back at the ceiling.

"I say, I love you. Then I kiss him… and then… I run away!… No… Oh! OH! I leave him a note! No… What about… um… I call him? Ugh! NO!" Jackie shook her head and sunk into the bathtub again.

After a few seconds Jackie came up for some air. She relaxed against the porcelain tub and shook her head. 

"Why does this have to be so difficult? Steven, you did the stupidest thing… ever… and I still love you. That says a lot about me, about us! So, I think it's best if we just take the summer, re-evaluate our lives, and then have a kiss that would shame all movie kisses come the end of August! YES!"

"Quack." We see the rubber ducky again.

"Quackers… I need a break…"

"Quack."

"No… I have to get away…"

"Quack."

"No."

"Quack!"

"Fine! I'll go talk to him, and you know… see what happens. I don't see myself living with Cordelia though."

"Quack."

"I'm glad you agree. So, ten more minutes?"

"Quack." 

"Fine… fifteen. I love you Quackers." We see Jackie's face, smiling brightly. 

Focus switches to the rubber duck.

"Quack."

"No, we talked about this, I'm not going to say it." See a determined look on Jackie's face.

"Quack." We hear the duck off focus. Jackie gives in.

"Fine. Rubber Ducky, you're the one… you make bath time… lots of fun!"

"Quack." The focus ends with the rubber duck's smiling beak.


End file.
